Duo and Usagi on Jeopardy
by Dreama Tsuki
Summary: Nani?????? How the heck did this happen?


Duo and Usagi on Jeopardy  
By Dreama Tsuki  
  
Yeah I know, who would have thought these two on a game show that asks trivia questions. But you never know when something like this would happen. All disclaimers apply. Let the show begin!  
  
Announcer: From Universal studios in Orlando, Florida: this is Jeopardy! ::annoying music starts to play:: And here's Alex Trebec! (I can't spell his last name)  
  
Alex: Hello and welcome to Jeopardy. You remember last night's champion Ricky Marten, but lets introduce tonight's contestants. From Tokyo, Japan; Usagi Tsukino, and from Anywhere, USA; Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo: Hi! ::looks at Usagi with hearts for eyes::  
  
Usagi: Hello! ::smile::  
  
Stellar: I am going to win, again.  
  
Alex: Nice people aren't they? Now let's see the categories. (I'm not sure how many there are, so live with the amount I give) Famous Animes, Words that sound like amburger, house hold objects, three letter words that start with the letter "J", books, and mangas. Ricky, you pick the first category.  
  
Ricky Marten: I'll pick words that sound like amburger for $200.  
  
Alex: This food is what Burger King is most known for. ::Usagi rang up first:: Usagi?  
  
Usagi: What are hamburgers?  
  
Alex: You are correct.  
  
Duo: Speaking of hamburgers, you want to get some after the show Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Food? YEAH!  
  
Alex: Usagi you pick.  
  
Usagi: Three letter words that start with the letter "J" for $100.  
  
Alex: This is what you put on toast. ::all the contestants thought for a moment, then Duo rang in:: Duo.  
  
Duo: What is jam? ::his stomach growled::  
  
Alex: You are correct ::Duo and Usagi were getting hungry:: Pick the next category.  
  
Duo: Um, Famous Animes for $300.  
  
Alex: This anime is about a girl and the Rose Bride in this award winning Anime that lasted for 39 episodes and one movie. ::Ricky Marten rang in:: Ricky.  
  
Ricky Marten: That question is so easy for a suave guy like me. What is the Thunder Cats.  
  
Alex: No, that is incorrect you baka.  
  
Ricky: You have got to be kidding, I'm never wrong.  
  
Duo: Well now you are. You are a real arrogant baka. ::Usagi rang up::  
  
Usagi: What is Revolutionary Girl Utena?  
  
Duo: You want to go see the movie with me Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Sure!  
  
Ricky: You should go with me since I am the best-looking man in the world. ::he started to brush his hair::  
  
Duo: yeah right, I am.  
  
Usagi: You both look good.  
  
Both: But who is better  
  
Alex: Shut up! Usagi you answered the question correctly. Pick the next category.  
  
Usagi: Mangas for $500.  
  
Alex: This manga was about a girl in England; who fought evil with her cat, Artemis, before they went to Tokyo, Japan. ::Ricky rang up:: Ricky?  
  
Ricky: What is the weird show about the hot girl and her cat?  
  
Duo: Idiot!  
  
Alex: Would you two cut it out? Ricky, you are wrong. I'm sorry. ::Duo and Usagi raced to buzz in, but Duo won:: Duo?  
  
Duo: What is Code Name: Sailor V?  
  
Alex: you are correct. ::Duo did a victory dance:: Uh, pick the next category Duo, please.  
  
Duo: Books for $400.  
  
Alex: This book is about a woman who teaches a blind and deaf girl how to use sign language. ::all contestants just stood there till time was up:: What is The Miracle Worker? ::Things went along fine for the rest of this round and the next, Duo and Ricky kept hitting on Usagi and Duo kept getting mad at Ricky. Ricky got one question right::  
  
Alex: Welcome to final Jeopardy. So far we have Ricky, with -$30,000, and Duo and Usagi with $20,000. ::two members of the audience; Rei Hino and Chang Wufei, fainted:: Our final category is: American Cartoons. We'll be right back. ::goes to commercial::  
  
Commercial Announcer: Do you have problems with you neighbors? ::a really old woman nods:: Then you need a Dragon Ball fighter for hire! ::Piccolo appears:: They will take care of any annoyances. ::Piccolo beats the S%$@ out of two thug looking neighbors:: Also available; Trunks, Vegeta, and Chichi. (That woman scares me) We are not responsible if they beat the living daylights out of you too.  
  
Next CA: Do you want that perfect hairstyle like Trowa Barton? Then you need extra super hold gel! Your hair will stay in place for years! ::really fast:: Do not use more then a drop, otherwise, your hair will fall out and will never come back, even if you use prescription hair tonic.  
  
::Jeopardy comes back::  
  
Alex: Welcome back. Our final category is American Cartoons. The answer is; this series started about a Great Dane in 1969 and continues to make movies. You may right your answers...now. ::music starts to play, and 30 seconds later stops:: All right, your time is up and lets see what your answers are. Ricky you are not qualified to play this round, so we move to the next contestants Duo you had $20,000 and you wrote; what is Scooby Doo? You are correct, and you wager? $20,000, putting you in the lead. Now we move on to little Usagi who-  
  
Usagi: Did you just call me little?  
  
Alex: Well you are...  
  
Duo: But it makes you really cute. ::Usagi blushed bright red::  
  
Alex: Anyways! Usagi you have $20,000 and your answer is... ::everything was written in Japanese:: I'm sorry we cannot accept that, what did you wager :: she wrote a big zero:: That keeps you in 2nd and makes Duo our new champion ::Duo grinned and pulled Usagi away from the thingies that the contestants stand at and stared doing a victory dance while Wild Wing Boys started to play::  
  
Duo: I WON! I WON! LOOK HEERO I WON! I WON WUFEI! Hey, I'm on TV! ::starts to wave like and insane person::  
  
Usagi: Lets go get that burger!  
  
Duo: Yeah! And my check!  
  
Alex: Don't you want to save it for when you come back?  
  
Duo: Come back? I am not coming back! I just go $40,000!  
  
Alex: Yes, but you have to pay-  
  
Duo: I am not paying anything! I'm in a good mood now buddy boy, I just got a lot of money and a girlfriend!  
  
Ricky: Oh no you don't. ::starts to take off a mask that shows he's really Mamoru!::  
  
Mamoru: Usagi likes me!  
  
Usagi: I do not! I hate you!  
  
Duo: Really? Can I shoot him?  
  
Usagi: Sure!  
  
Duo: ::shoots Mamoru::  
  
Alex: That's all for now, join us next time for another exciting game of Jeopardy! ::lights dim and Duo grins and gives Usagi a big kiss::  
  
The End!  
  
Like? I hope you did! I was really bored when I wrote this. I am working on the next part of Duo's Tenshi and it should be out soon I hope. Better be going now. Ja ne! ::Dreama goes back to her place in the sky::  



End file.
